Should I
by RieChan619
Summary: Changmin Jatuh cinta pada Yunho. ia rela melakukan segalanya hanya untuk Yunho, tapi Yunho sudah sangat mencintai Jaejoong! hingga akhirnya Changmin menyerah untuk mengejar Yunho. HoMin oneshot here! DLDR! Enjoy guys!


**Title: Should I.. **  
**Genre: Romance, Yaoi, Angst **  
**Rated: K+ **  
**Pair: HoMin (Yunho x Changmin)**  
**Cast: Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong **  
**Length: oneshot**

**Disclaimer: HoMin & Jaejoong are belongs to God, SM, C-Jes and their family.**

**Annyeong~~~nyeong~nyeonggg..**  
Rie kembali membawa oneshot HoMin nih ^^~ fic ini terinspirasi ketika saya dengerin lagu Ada Band - Haruskah ku Mati. dan dengan sedikit inspirasi dari lagu First Love-nya Utada Hikaru. DLDR! Check this out!

ㅇㅅㅇ

_Haruskah? Haruskah Kumati untukmu, Jung Yunho? demi langit dan bumi beserta isinya, aku benar benar merasa seperti seekor keledai bodoh! _batin Changmin, ketika ia menemukan secarik kertas. secarik kertas yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan. bagaimana tidak? secarik kertas itu berisi perasaannya pada Jaejoong.  
_"BooJae, dont you knew how much i love you? how much i miss you? missin all over yours. i really need you, i miss when i touch you. Saranghae_. Yunho"

Air mata Changmin kembali terkuras, setelah membaca secarik kertas tersebut. kedua kakinya lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya, demi Tuhan ia sudah tak kuat lagi, ingin mati rasanya seperti ini terus.

**flashback**  
**Changmin pov **  
"Hyung..." aku berusaha berbicara, dan memecah keheningan di antara kami.  
"hmm.."  
"bisakah aku berbicara denganmu?" pertanyaanku membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. aku tersenyum dan melanjutkan pembicaraanku. "apa kau masih mencintai Jae-hyung?" aku tau pertanyaan ini tak pantas aku ajukan, pasalnya baru dua jam yang lalu ia pulang bertemu dengan Jaejoong.  
Ia tak menjawab, malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah buku yang sebetulnya tidak sedang ia baca.  
"H-hyungg~~~" aku memanggilnya lagi, dan suaraku kali ini terdengar meninggi. Ia sama sekali tak menimpali aku, bahkan ia segera meninggalkan aku ketika mendapat sebuah telepon, yang aku yakini Jaejoong.

_"baiklah Jae, tunggu aku disana.. yep, besok tepat pada jam makan siang..saranghae!_" .

aku kembali menghapus air mataku saat mendengar percakapan mereka. walau hanya di telepon, tetap saja aku merasa cemburu. bagaimana tidak, Yunho selalu bersikap manis dan baik pada Jaejoong, sementara padaku? oh Tuhan, jauh dari kata awkward atau romantis, ia seperti menganggap aku hanyalah mainan. Jika sedang butuh, pasti dia memanggilku dengan sebutan "baby, minnie, bambi, changdola" tapi ketika ia tidak butuh, ia akan memanggilku seperti ini:  
_"dude, evil, freak_" Oh God! such a hell! benar benar menyakitkan.  
ada kalanya ia bermanis manis padaku, tentu saja disaat ia memohon padaku untuk memberikan **keperawananku** keperjakaanku padanya.  
seperti tadi malam, saat kami sedang bermain Kartu, tiba tiba saja tangannya meremas bokongku, lalu menggerayangi pahaku. tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mendorongnya ke sofa, mencium bibirnya. ia melumat bibirku berkali kali, dan setelah itu ia kembali meremas bokongku, lalu menggauliku seperti malam malam sebelumnya.  
_"minnie, saranghae.."_. sungguh terkejut aku ketika mendengar kata kata itu keluar dari bibirnya.  
wajahku bersemu merah, dan seperti biasanya, kami melakukan itu lagi.

**_sirna..._**  
benar benar sirna sudah harapanku untuk menjadi miliknya, ketika tadi pagi ia menelepon Jaejoong, lalu pergi menemuinya.  
tak lama kemudian aku bertanya apakah ia masih mencintai Jaejoong? jawabannya tentu saja, tanpa perlu ia jawab aku bisa melihat dari sorot matanya.  
**flashback end**

Changmin berusaha menahan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Hatinya Remuk, sangat remuk! bagai dinding yang rapuh, demi apapun ia bukanlah laki-laki yang kuat ketika harus berhadapan dengan Jung Yunho, sang **leader** yang telah mencuri hatinya, sehingga Changmin tak mampu mengalihkan perasaannya.  
"Minnie..." Yunho segera menghampiri Changmin yang sedari tadi terlihat sesenggukkan di ruang tengah.  
Changmin lelah berpura-pura kalau ia tidak apa apa, lelah berpura pura kalau air matanya adalah air mata bahagia untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong.  
"...mau apa kau hyung? hiks..hiks.. sudah sana pergi! _i dont fuckin care!_" Changmin berusaha berbicara lantang ditengah isakannya, jari-jarinya masih menutupi wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata.  
"Apa yang terjadi padamu? kenapa kau berubah seperti ini sih? Min, ceritakan padaku... kau ini ke-"

**PLAK! **

sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi kanan Yunho.  
"Kau bodoh! benar benar bodoh! beruang bodoh! isssh! aku membencimu!... sudah cukup aku berbohong! sudah cukup aku menangis, sudah cukup aku memberikan apa yang kumau padamu, Jung Yunho! ya Tuhaaan~~~ kenapa aku begitu bodoh? mencintai orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintaiku?" air mata Changmin terus mengalir dengan derasnya, tangisnya makin menjadi jadi ketika mengingat surat yang dibuat Yunho untuk Jaejoong.

**DEG.**

Hati Yunho serasa dihujam batu besar, sangat sakit rasanya ketika tau bahwa selama ini Changmin mencintainya. Ia mematung, tak bergerak sama sekali. merasa bersalah ataukah senang? yang jelas tidak merasa sedih.  
"Minnie.. apakah kau sungguh sungguh?" Yunho bertanya perlahan, sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuh Changmin, dan mencium kening **dongsaeng** nya itu. Changmin menghapus air matanya, tersenyum menatap Yunho, memperlihatkan **missmatch-eye** yang menjadi ciri khas-nya.  
"aku memang mencintaimu, entah kapan dan bagaimana, tapi aku memang mencintaimu hyung. bahkan jauh sebelum Jae-hyung datang mengisi hatimu" .  
Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, diraihnya kedua tangan Changmin. ia merasakkan penyesalan yang amat dalam. "maafkan aku, min. aku benar benar tidak menyadarinya. entah aku bodoh atau bagaimana, tapi.. memang tidak ada rasa untukmu.."

**DEG. **

Hancur sudah perasaan Changmin, ia merasa disambar petir. mendengar penjelasan Yunho, ia mencoba tegar.  
"aku tau hyung.. maka dari itu maafkan aku.."  
"tidak ada yang salah, ini semua sudah takdir. dan ketika aku menjalin hubungan dengan rasa memaksa, hanya mengandalkan rasa kasihan semata, itu akan menyakitkan bukan?"  
Changmin mengangguk perlahan, terlalu sakit rasanya mendengar semua ocehan **hyung**nya. lebih baik ia mengunci diri di dalam kamar.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Changmin sudah bolak-balik ke kamar kecil hanya untuk memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Mual. itulah yang dirasakan Changmin saat berusaha untuk tidur.  
Keesokan harinya, Ketika Changmin bangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat Yunho sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. tanpa perlu curiga, sudah pasti ia menemui Jaejoong.  
Rasa Mual yang dialami Changmin semalam, makin menjadi jadi hari ini. sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter.

**DEG**

Begitulah suara jantung Changmin, ketika dokter berkata kalau ia hamil. Changmin menatap bingung pada dirinya sendiri, harus seperti apa dirinya saat anak ini lahir? harus bagaimana lagi ia menjelaskan pada Yunho tentang kehamilannya, tanpa pikir panjang, Changmin segera menulis sepucuk surat.  
_"Dear, Jung Yunho _  
aku pergi, jangan cari aku, jangan sesali semua, maafkan semua kesalahanku, maaf telah mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Jae-hyung.  
all my love  
Changmin"  
secepat kilat ia melipat surat itu, lalu dibiarkannya diatas meja agar Yunho mudah membacanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari keluar, menghampiri sebuah gedung kosong, dan segera naik ke lantai paling atas.  
"aku pergi dengan semua cintaku untukmu, Jung Yunho! setelah aku pergi, aku tidak perlu lagi memberikan apa yang kau mau, dan tidak perlu menangis karena rasa ini. with all my fuckin love, goodbye!"

**BRAKK**  
dalam hitungan detik tubuh Changmin sudah berada diatas jalan raya, tergolek lemah, penuh dengan darah, dan **tak bernyawa**.  
dalam hitungan detik, jalan raya yang tak cukup ramai itu, ramai dengan kerumunan orang.

ㅇㅅㅇ  
Yunho merasa bersalah atas kematian Changmin. harusnya ia tak mengatakan hal itu, ketika Changmin mengutarakan perasaannya. Tapi saat itu, hatinya terlalu memihak Jaejoong, ia tidak memikirkan apapun kala itu, hanya ada Jaejoong.  
dan terkejut mendapati sebuah surat yang ditulis Changmin sebelum kematiannya.

"_tanpa kau tau betapa suci, hatiku. untuk memilikimu."_  
Yunho kembali menitikkan air matanya, penyesalan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.  
"Changmin, Mianhaeyo"

"_Tiadakah ruang di hatimu untuk-ku? yang mungkin bisa, tuk-ku singgahi. hanya sekedar penyejuk disaat kulayu, ku tlah menantimu hingga akhir masa" _

**FIN.**

**Selesai menistakan OTP sendiri! T^T nyesek sendiri yaampun bacanya... huwaaa kok aku jahat banget... mian semuanya! /bow bareng HoMin/ . last, review please.. **  
**Salam HoMin shipper :"3**


End file.
